


Ревность

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Ссора на фоне ревности. Побег и примирение.По картинкам, конечно же:https://pp.userapi.com/c639829/v639829893/6b102/lP0upilwf_o.jpghttps://pp.userapi.com/c840332/v840332181/33bcc/llS31liL_AQ.jpg
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 3





	Ревность

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

Второй день игнорирования. Раньше еще промелькали идиотские отмазки, но в этот раз ситуация хуже некуда. Превышая скорость, Уильям сильнее сжимал руль, думая о том, что сделает и что скажет, встретив свою слишком ревнивую половинку. Или вернее сказать — застав ее дома. Без предупреждения, ведь обычно он всегда сообщал о своем прибытии, он ехал в гости, чтобы после украсть и, наконец, поговорить.

«Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети…» — второй день подряд вещал механический голос, стоило только набрать номер. А все потому, что Грелль вот уже два дня как поменял симку на новую, старую убрав подальше, чтобы не было соблазна поменять их вновь. Но его все время останавливало то, что вот уже длительное время вертелось в голове. Он был рядом с НЕЙ. Спустя время, терпение кончилось. Хватит этого вранья. Хорошо ещё, что они до сих пор не съехались. Вернее, теперь это все объясняло.

Хоть он и сменил симку, но про друзей не забывал, продолжал поддерживать с ними связь, а теперь собирался на встречу, давно ведь не виделись. Светлые рваные джинсы, белая рубашка, красные кеды, лёгкий макияж, а ногти и так в полном порядке, — он готов отправиться. Осталось только взять мобильник и ключи, и не забыть деньги.

Звонок в дверь нарушил все планы. Толком и не взглянув на прибывшего через дверной глазок (не имел такой привычки — и очень зря), он в один миг был оттолкнут в сторону. На пороге появился человек, которого он не хотел видеть. И все же он здесь.

Уильям закрыл за собой дверь и взглянул на удивленного парня.

— В чем дело, Грелль?

— Почему ты, Уилли, решил, что что-то случилось? — сделал вид, что не понимает вообще, о чем речь. — Извини, но я уже опаздываю.

Хлопнув рукой по двери, Спирс тем самым заблокировал все пути отступления. Терпения у него достаточно много, иначе бы не смог вот уже два года сосуществовать рядом с Сатклиффом, но даже оно не бесконечно. Всему приходит конец.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока не объяснишь мне, почему игнорируешь второй день подряд.

От хлопка Грелль вздрогнул — было слишком неожиданно. Но он быстро взял себя в руки, скрыв этот испуг за раздражением.

— Давай лучше поговорим обо всем в машине, Уилл? — он видел ее, взглянув в окно, — Я действительно опаздываю на встречу с друзьями. Ты же меня подбросишь, да?

План был неплох. К тому же, из машины Грелль точно не выберется. До тех пор, пока Уильям ему не позволит. И он согласился, позволив хозяину квартиры выйти.

Взяв все необходимое, закрыв за ними обоими дверь, Сатклифф с гордым видом прошествовал к машине и, не дожидаясь, когда джентльмен исполнит свои обязанности и откроет дверцу, сел на переднее место. И как всегда не пристегнулся. Да и зачем, вот ещё, тратить время.

Когда они поехали, он только назвал адрес, и больше ничего. Снова стал молчать, игнорируя водителя.

— Прекрати уже строить из себя оскорбленную личность и скажи, наконец, что я в этот раз сделал не так? Игнорирование переходит все границы.

— А ты сам не понимаешь, Уильям? — употребление полного имени явный признак того, что все просто ужасно. — Сколько я должен терпеть твою лживую «любовь» ко мне, а? — Грелль сложил руки на груди и смотрел куда угодно, но не на собеседника.

— Я не ослышался? — вполне спокойно, внешне, задал очередной вопрос Спирс. — Ты употребил слово «лживую». С каких пор ты считаешь, что мои чувства к тебе лишь игра? И с чего такие выводы?

— Да, ты все прекрасно расслышал. Именно «лживую». — А потом он проигнорировал дальнейшее и стал гнуть своё, заводясь все сильнее. — Я только одного не пойму, зачем надо было лгать мне? Зачем? Ты говорил одно, но на самом же деле — все пустые слова! Но зато я знаю, что во всем этом было правдой. То, что ты одинаково предпочитаешь оба пола! И я в этом убедился!

— Что ты несёшь? — искренне не понимал Уилл.

И дабы разобраться, потому что на ходу это делать невозможно, он припарковал машину и смог, наконец, взглянуть в возмущенные глаза цвета зелени. Такие же, как у него самого.

— Ах т… — от возмущения поперхнулся воздухом, не договорив. — Ты ещё и не понимаешь, «что я несу»?! Зато я все прекрасно понял! И видел вас с ней! Несколько раз! Можешь и дальше строить из себя саму невинность, но я терпеть больше этого не желаю.

Грелль моментально выпорхнул из машины, как удачно, есть куда сбежать. И пока Уилл не успел ничего предпринять, бросил напоследок:

— Все кончено! Можешь катиться к своей ш… — мимо проходили пара с ребёнком, поэтому пришлось подобрать другое слово, он ещё не совсем растерял свою воспитанность, чтобы ругаться при детях, — девушке! Совет да любовь!

И он помчался прочь. Плевать, что уже безбожно опоздает, он позвонит и извинится перед Роном и остальными. А сейчас — бежать. Бежать прочь, не оглядываться, не жалея сил. Не обращать внимания на выкрики от Спирса, не обращать внимания на то, что собиравшиеся свинцовые тучи вскоре дадут беспощадный ливень. И ведь действительно, не прошло и пяти минут, как первые капли закапали на землю, и все больше и больше, пока не переросло все в ливень. Укладка испортилась, одежда моментально промокла.

Но Сатклифф продолжал бежать, не останавливаясь. Удивительно, что ещё не упал до сих пор. Он бежал по лужам, не разбирая дороги, а дождь смывал с лица слёзы. И он даже не знал, не заметил, не почувствовал. Горечь от предательства и лжи застилала глаза, уничтожала все светлые эмоции, но не чувства — они просто камнем давили на сердце, причиняя неимоверную боль. И не обращать внимания он не мог на эту боль.

После долгого бега стало трудно дышать, это все его взвинченное состояние виновато! Грелль остановился и не без удивления понял, что весь от ног до кончиков волос промок, а ещё он забрел неизвестно куда. Какие-то переулки, и никого нет поблизости. Горькая усмешка тронула губы. Конечно же — нет никого, ведь льёт как из ведра.

В голове вертелись все то, что он успел высказать недавно Уильяму, нет, Уиллу… Или всё-таки Уильяму? Нет, просто Спирсу. Было больно, не физически, очень больно. Он теперь один. И больше не доверится никому настолько сильно, чтобы больше не было боли. Да, точно, он сможет это пережить, задавить остатки чувств, а потом заживет новой жизнью. Один. Возможно.

Грелль прислонился к стене какого-то здания, и под козырьком, теперь есть шанс немного обсохнуть, а потом просто сполз по ней на землю, словно разом лишился всех сил. Он ничего не слышал, кроме дождя, и в мыслях постепенно стало совсем пусто, только дождь.

Он так и сидел. До тех пор, пока чьи-то руки с силой не подняли его на ноги. И этот кто-то почти прижал собой. Так близко стоял, что его дыхание чувствовалось на холодной щеке. А после за подбородок подняли мокрые, просто ледяные, пальцы, заставляя посмотреть на обладателя того, кто так безбожно заставил подняться и выкинуть от страха все мысли из головы.

А прямо напротив стоял он — Уильям. Такой же промокший до нитки. Его вечно зализанные назад волосы из-за ливня утратили свою укладку, мокрая челка стала мешать. Тем не менее, он даже не пытался откинуть мешающие пряди назад. Не до того было, пока бежал за своим чертовым парнем, думая, каждый раз, что потерял след. И сколько прошло времени, он не знал, прежде чем отыскал знакомый силуэт, сидящий на земле.

— Вечно ты поступаешь так, — зло выдохнул Спирс, сильнее сдавив подбородок парня, — сначала выльешь на меня дерьмо, обвинив во всех смертных грехах, а потом уйдешь, сделав себя невинной жертвой. Объяснений от меня ты не хочешь слышать! Зачем?! Ведь ты все уже продумал и других вариантов, кроме как своего, не видишь! А он есть, пустая твоя голова. И теперь, без криков и обвинений, просто скажи мне, о какой девушке идет речь, с которой ты меня часто видел? Если это, конечно, не связано с работой, потому что, ты прекрасно знаешь, мне нужно контактировать с ними. И это не значит, что я с кем-то из них сплю!

— Уилл… — только и смог произнести, почти пискнув, как мышь в лапах кота. И снова полились слёзы, на этот раз обжигая холодную кожу лица. Он все услышал, все сказанное завертелось в голове, а после пришло понимание, что ничего такого из того, что он успел надумать, додумать и сделать для себя соответствующие выводы, просто не могло быть правдой… Слёзы ещё сильнее полились, а голова, только и поддерживаемая пальцами за подбородок начала побаливать от всего напряжения, и умственного, и физического.

— Пр-рости, но… Я видел… Ты… И она… И эти все её заигрывания… Но ты… — голос совсем затих, и без того слабый.

— Пусть я бисексуален, это правда, но я тебя полюбил, идиот ты, — спокойнее заговорил Спирс и ослабил хватку. Вторая рука опиралась о холодную стену, рядом с рукой Грелля, пока он не решил сцепить их пальцы замком. — Хватит видеть измены с моей стороны. За два года, что мы с тобой вместе, я ни разу тебе не изменил, сколько бы ты не убеждал со своими истериками меня в обратном.

— Я не идиот, — машинально выделил, да, самую главную часть, все ещё ошарашенно глядя на Уилла, словно тот с другой планеты прилетел. — И… Ты правда… Никогда-никогда мне не изменял? И ты правда… Любишь только меня?

Простые слова не всегда доходят до сознания Сатклиффа. Не страшно. Уильям знал один способ, который ярко показывал его настоящие чувства. Холодный внешне, только одному человеку он показывал, каким страстным способен быть.

Прямо на улице, в чертов ливень, он сократил последнее расстояние между ними и с жаром впился в мокрые прохладные губы, тут же пытаясь затолкнуть свой язык как можно глубже в рот и вырвать стон. И его действия были вознаграждены. Больше от неожиданности, а потом уже от удовольствия, Грелль простонал в губы, ощущая, как ему становится жарко и это только от одного поцелуя. А что же будет с ним, когда они… Только не на улице в ливень! Хоть и было место безлюдным. Руки уже успели обвить шею любимого, а одна нога согнулась немного в колене, после также обвив ноги Уилла. Ох, и что с ним только делают… Грелль и принимал, позволяя хозяйствовать чужому языку, и перенимал инициативу, пытался, по крайней мере. И не сдерживал стоны, зная, как это нравится Уиллу. Он всегда был горяч в постели. Словно выплескивал все свои сдержанные эмоции и чувства. А потому был самым лучшим. Ни один парень еще так не удовлетворял Грелля, как этот. И ни по кому он не сходил так с ума. Настолько, что потерять его — значит потерять часть себя.

— Не здесь, — хрипло проговорил в припухшие после дикого поцелуя губы и напоследок куснул за подбородок. — Поехали домой. И я покажу тебе, как сильно могу любить.

— Да, поехали… — выдохнул в губы Грелль и напоследок снова поцеловал, дразня.

А после привёл себя немного в порядок, поправив одежду и свою гриву, всю мокрую.

— Из-за тебя вся моя укладка полетела к чертям, Уилли! — снова в своей манере выдал он, но тем не менее, с напускной обидой, привёл в порядок и шевелюру Спирса.

— Как и моя, — ответил тот, перехватывая руку парня. А после прижал его к себе и обнял за плечи. — Хватит возмущаться. Мы все равно примем душ.

— М-м, вместе, под тепленькой водичкой… — в голове уже стали мелькать всевозможные образы. — Тогда скорее домой!

**Конец.**  



End file.
